Ta douce chaleur apaise mon coeur glacé
by Smirnoff
Summary: Un des Maraudeurs se laisse dépérir...[yaoï]viol et mutilations...


**Rating :** M pour cause de viol et de sang.

**Disclaimer :** Les personnages sont nés de l'imagination prolifique de Mme Rowling, par conséquent ils ne m'appartiennent pas, même si j'en ai des exemplaires bien cachés dans ma cave...

**Note :** Cela faisait bien longtemps que je n'avais uploadé…..Je m'excuse pour ce retard, si toutefois vous attendiez.

**Note 2 :** Toutes les expressions un peu bizarres sont faîtes exprès.

**Note 3 :** Le rating est ici pour une raison précise, donc je conseille aux esprits sensibles ou aux homophobes de passer leur chemin….

**Note 4 :** Dstine, j'avoue que c'est un peu toi qui m'a poussé à finir et publier si vite ce one-shot : j'aime trop entendre tes compliments….

* * *

**Ta douce chaleur apaise mon cœur glacé :**

C'était pendant leur septième année.

Leur septième année à Poudlard, l'école des sorciers d'Angleterre. L'année des ASPICS, des dépucelages, des décisions concernant l'avenir….C'était aussi la septième année où les Maraudeurs régnaient en maîtres sur Poudlard…..Et l'année où, mais peu de gens le savent, l'un d'eux passa près, très près, du pire….

Et le pire c'est le suicide.

Parce que quant on est un ado de 17 ans mal dans sa peau, parfois le suicide semble être la seule solution.

**OooooooOOooooooO**

Ca avait commencé pendant l'été. Soudain, Sirius était devenu un peu plus calme. Un peu plus mélancolique. Un peu plus triste.

Bref, un peu moins heureux.

Ca avait inquiété les autres. Mais Sirius avait dit « tout va bien » avec un de ses grands sourires qui dévoilaient ses canines. Et puis ça avait eu l'air de passer. Alors ils c'étaient dit que ça allait sans doute mieux. Et ils c'étaient détournés du problème : ils avaient tant d'autres choses à penser…..

Enfin.

Tous sauf un.

Et celui-ci voyait bien ; grâce à ses sens surdéveloppés parce que Sirius faisait tout son possible pour ne rien laisser paraître ; que le 'Prince aux 1000 idées' n'allait pas mieux. Au contraire.

C'est comme ça que tout naturellement, discrètement, Remus s'est mis à veiller sur Sirius comme sur la prunelle de ses yeux….

« Mais Paddy, il faut que tu manges !

pfffff…… »

Le loup avait depuis longtemps conscience des son homosexualité. Puisqu'il était tombé amoureux de son 'Paddy'….

Et ils vivaient, tous.

Ils châtiaient les Serpentards qui osaient remettre leur suprématie en question. Ils riaient tendrement en voyant James essayer de draguer Lily, et Peter se prendre un râteau à chaque fois qu'il s'approchait d'une fille….Ils vivaient totalement chaque Pleine Lune….

Et le quotidien, qui paraissait si morne aux yeux de Paddy, se remplit peu à peu d'intérêt, du même intérêt qu'il avait éprouvé avant les vacances d'été…

Et puis les câlins de Moony étaient si doux…

Alors, tranquillement, sans qu'il s'en rende compte, il redevenait le garçon qu'il était avant que CA commence…

Remus, lui, le voyait, tout attentif qu'il était aux évolutions de son Paddy….et il espérait sans vraiment oser se l'avouer que les longs moments pendant lesquels Si se calfeutrait tout contre lui y étaient pour quelque chose : son ami avait l'air si bien pendant ces instants….

Alors un jour, il osa enfin lui demander ce qui n'allait pas - car il ne l'avait jamais fait, Moony est un garçon délicat…

« Je comprendrais que tu ne veuilles rien me dire, Si, mais je t'adore (le mot 't'aime' avait buté contre sa gorge, mais même si c'était dit en pensant à de l'amitié il ne voulait pas brusquer Paddy) et je serais toujours là…Tu peux me dire ce que tu veux, tu sais…

...Alors promets-moi qu'un jour tu viendras me dire…d'accord ?

...C'est vrai ? Je peux tout te dire ? Tout ce qui me passe par la tête ?

Bien sûr !

Même si ce sont des imbécillités ou des lubies irréalisables ?

Si, je suis là pour ça. »Avec un doux sourire « Oupf ! »

Sirius c'était jeté dans ses bras, et le cœur de son ami-de-la-Lune s'était serré en voyant l'air extatique mais surtout incrédule qu'arborait son visage….

« Alors je te dirais tout –tout !-mais tout à l'heure…il faut que j'aille chercher un livre à la bibliothèque et ça me permettra de mettre de l'ordre dans mes pensées….

Ok…Le bouquin, c'est pour le prochain coup ! »

Sirius, déjà au bout du couloir, se retourne et lui fait un clin d'œil en même temps qu'un magnifique sourire….

Le cœur de Remus fond sur le coup…

Puis il s'éloigne vers la tour des Gryffondors, vers son lit, sur lequel il va s'effondrer avec un soupir de bienheureux et de pensées tendres et brûlantes au coin de ses lèvres écarquillées en un sourire….

Et pendant ce temps Sirius est tout seul.

A la portée de tous.

Et ce tous est justement un garçon de Poufsouffle qui passait par là, et qui rêvait depuis longtemps de faire des choses au détour d'un couloir sombre avec Sirius….

Le Grand et Sexy Sirius.

Alors il l'empoigne, le jette par terre et le prends, sans autre plaisir que le sien ou presque, tandis que Sirius bâillonné d'un sort se tord sous lui….Et le garçon jouit, et il se retire et il redevient dur et il le repénètre, et c'est sans fin, et c'est l'enfer…Et le pire dans tout ça, le pire, c'est que Sirius a ressentit du plaisir pendant les quelques brèves caresses du début, et que ça a suffit pour que son sexe durcisse, et que le garçon l'a vu, et qu'il l'a prit à pleine main, qu'il l'a branlé, et c'était si bon !Et ça faisait si mal, à la fois, si mal, parce que l'autre l'avait pris comme une vulgaire poupée et que Sirius pleurait, et que les quelques rudes allées et venues de la main sur sa bite suffisaient pour lui redonner la trique et que la douleur reprenait possession de son corps et que l'image de Remus souriant s'imposait depuis longtemps sous ses paupières fermées lors de ses râles de plaisir, et qu'il était sale, et qu'il avait mal,et que vite l'autre se désintéressa de son membre et qu'après, pendant, il aurait voulu hurler, mais qu'il ne pouvait pas, et qu'il voulait mourir, MOURIR ! Remus….

**OooooooOOooooooO**

Ca avait recommencé.

Enfin, si ce n'était que ça…._Ca _aurait pu aller, parce qu'il avait déjà combattu ça et qu'il avait une _petite _idée de la cause : Sirius se cherchait, c'était normal à leur âge, ça l'affectait un peu plus que les autres et c'était tout….

Mais là….là, ce n'était pas la déprime auquel il avait fait face….là c'était….de la dépression.

Sirius s'emmurait dans son silence.Il vomissait- se _forçait _à vomir, Merlin !- tout ce qu'il mangeait, c'est-à-dire très peu.

Et dernièrement, Rem avait senti une autre odeur, celle du sang….

Il l'avait vu, la nuit, métamorphoser sa plume préférée- celle qu'il lui avait offerte- en lame aussi fine et tranchante que du diamant et simplement passer le métal sur sa peau en appuyant ; et regarder son sang couler…..

Sirius mourrait à petit feu.

Et Remus ne savait pas quoi faire contre ça….

Les autres avaient vu aussi bien sûr- toute l'école avait vu.

Même Rogue semblait vouloir rendre le moral à son cher ennemi….

Mais les autres avaient proposé de confier Sirius à l'Infirmière ou, mieux encore , à Dumbledore ; et Remus, sans trouver pourquoi, _SAVAIT _qu'il ne fallait pas trahir la confiance de son cher ami-de-la-Lune….

Confiance que Si, il le sentait, gardait toujours en lui depuis le jour où il lui avait dit qu'il serait toujours là…..Et juste après, Sirius allait encore plus mal qu'au début de l'année…

Qu'est-ce qui c'était passé ce jour-là ? Qu'est-ce qui avait bien pu avoir lieu pendant cette putain de journée !

Mais Lupin n'en savait rien.

Alors il se mit en tête de le découvrir.

Et tous les jours, sur tous les tons, colère, désespoir, simple demande, lassitude sans fond ou supplication…..il lui avait posé la question.

Et ça avait duré cinq mois….

**OooooooOOooooooO**

« Sirius….Dis-moi ce qui c'est passé….Sirius….

... »

**OooooooOOooooooO**

« ...

...Dis-moi Sirius !

Sirius ! »Un cri d'effroi : Paddy c'était effondré.

Pomfresh diagnostiqua une alimentation et une quantité de sang insuffisantes.

Sirius était en train de mourir, et celui-ci le savait.

Il en paraissait même assez réjoui.

À partir de ce moment, en plus de questionner- d'harceler- Sirius tous les jours, Remus décida de l'empêcher de se scarifier.

Et pour ça il n'y avait qu'une solution : les Nuits Blanches.

Au début Sirius avait patienté- longtemps. Il voulait donner le change pour que le loup se lasse.

Mais les loups protègent la meute…..et plus encore leurs membres préférés….

Il avait attendu….et il savait que c'était une drogue, il savait que Sirius ne pourrait résister trop longtemps à l'envie de s'ouvrir les veines.

Et un soir, Sirius l'avait fait- avait essayé de le faire.

Remus lui avait arraché la lame des mains.

Sirius l'avait mordu, en rage, il l'avait frappé, furieux, et Remus encaissait et tenait bon, et Sirius n'avait presque plus de forces alors il avait fini par s'écrouler….

Et ce fut ainsi, tous les soirs.

Rémus lui donnait la becquée.

Ils se battaient à cause d'une lame.

Et alors, quand Sirius c'était écroulé épuisé, Remus pleurait, pleurait…..Et ça continuait.

Et ils dépérissaient…..

**OooooooOOooooooO**

Les autres, toute l'école, les regardaient d'un air inquiet.

Ils dormaient en cours.

Rémus faisait ingurgiter de force de la nourriture à Sirius.

Ils souffraient, et Lupin n'était pas dans un plus bel état que celui qu'il essayait d'aider….

Mais une nuit….une nuit où Sirius tentait de se défaire de la poigne de Remus….il éclata en sanglot dans les bras du loup. Et alors Lupin su qu'ils avaient entamé le chemin vers la délivrance….

**OooooooOOooooooO**

Tout les soirs Sirius se déversait en torrents de larmes. Tout les soirs Remus le faisait se blottir contre lui dans son lit chaud. Tous les soirs il l'apaisait de sa voix douce, celle qui lui faisait croire qu'il n'y avait pas de malheur sur Terre…..

Et tout les soirs Paddy faisait un petit pas vers la Vie, s'éloignant lentement de la Mort en sursis….

**OooooooOOooooooO**

Un jour Paddy parla. Pas des onomatopées ou des cris inarticulés, non, une longue et belle phrase :

« Remus….. »D'une voix un peu rauque.

Un superbe sourire en réponse, et ils s'endorment dans les bras l'un de l'autre….

Chaque jour Sirius allait un peu mieux. Chaque jour Remus voyait que s'il ne se déchargeait pas de son secret il replongerai.

Irrémédiablement, cette fois.

Alors chaque soir, Lunard interrogeais Patmol. Et chaque soir celui-ci voulait de moins en moins toucher le corps de son ami-de-la-Lune…

Et lui demandais pourquoi. Et l'autre ne répondait rien.

**OooooooOOooooooO**

« JE SUIS SALE !LAISSE-MOI ! TU ES TROP PUR POUR ME TOUCHER, LAISSE-MOI ! »

Lupin s'enfuit en courant.

**OooooooOOooooooO**

« Pourquoi ? »

Toujours cette question.

« Dis-moi pourquoi ?

Sirius….Je suis là pour toi, tu te rappelles ? Toujours….. »

Black éclata en sanglot.

**OooooooOOooooooO**

_Remus sait, maintenant. Il sait à quel point je suis sale. Il sait que l'autre y est retourné cinq fois. Il sait que j'ai apprécié les toutes premières minutes, que j'ai pensé à lui pendant. Il sait à quel point je l'aime. Je veux fuir….._

**OooooooOOooooooO**

« Qu.. ! »

Moony l'embrasse.

**OooooooOOooooooO**

Il lui murmure qu'il n'est pas sale, que c'est la faute de l'autre, que c'est lui qui a sollicité son corps. Il lui murmure que ça ne recommencera pas, qu'il le protègera toujours. Il lui murmure que les circonstances horribles dans lesquelles il a découvert son homosexualité seront atténuées par une vie de bonheur.

Il lui chuchote qu'il sera toujours à ces côtés. Il lui chuchote qu'il l'aime.

**OooooooOOooooooO**

La fin de l'année.

Il a fallu du temps, encore, pour que Sirius se laisse toucher, approcher…

Il a fallu l'amitié de James, Peter et Lily. Il a fallu un cadavre de Poufsouffle. Il a fallu l'amour sans fin de Moony pour son Paddy. Il a fallu l'été, pour que le soleil finisse de faire fondre la glace qui avait emprisonnée son cœur.

Et maintenant, après maintes caresses et baisers, alors que Remus le pénètre doucement tout en lui susurrant de délicieux mots d'amour, les marques sanglantes ne sont plus que des cicatrices appartenant aux souvenirs….

Là, dans la tiédeur du lit, Sirius ferme les yeux dans son orgasme, les ouvrant simultanément sur une vie sans cauchemars….

OWARI

* * *

Voila !

Reviews ?

**Note post-postage:**J'ai eu quelques difficultés avec la nouvelle version d'ffnet,ce truc est horrible.Cela m'a vallu une absence radicale de tirets,un espace entre les phrases des dialogues et des séparations inexistantes...Je m'excuse pour l'incommodité de lecture occasionnée...


End file.
